Moving on
by Leanah Ozera
Summary: A AdrianxRose story with lots of drama its sucks i know so i ended this story and makeing a new one with RosexAdrian  :
1. Leaveing

ok this is my very first so feedback is VERY needed i no the normal stuff punctuation and other stuff but help me out on my writeing skills and stuff like that . im kinda bad at writeing so help and i will love you forever and ever

thanks soooo much ^.^ more chapters later on

* * *

Running down the hall I made my way to dimitri's room, I pounded on the door and a few moments later he opened the door. "I have news for you!" I said happily walking into his room.

"as do I rose" he closed the door "I think I should go first" he lead me to his bed were we sat down I was so excited and happy I could barely contain myself but dimitri on the other hand looked a bit off.

"what's up?" I said in a cheerfully voice I was so excited I cant wait till I share my news with him it will make our lives so fucking awesome!

"Roza," he placed a hand on my leg and squeezed gently "Roza, im leaving with Tasha." he whispered. At that moment time its self stopped. My heart stoped, I felt as if my hole life just crumbled to peaces. I felt tears starting to form, I cant cry, not now. So I threw up my guardian face.

"oh well she'll always be safe with you." I whispered and got up "im going to go you should pack." before he could say anything I left his room slamming the door behind me.

"little dhampir ," I heard a voice behind me yell I turn around and see Adrian running towards me. I don't know what came over me but I collapsed against the wall and started crying, crying so hard my breathing became uneven and I was shaking. Dimitri was leavening me for Tasha after he said he loved me and he took my virginity and said we would be together for ever. "Rose!" Adrian yelled and kneeled beside me he gently stroked me hair and I sobbed "come one lets go" he whispered he picked me up and carried me to his room.

When we were in Adrian's room he gently put me on his bed were I rolled up into a ball and just cried. Adrian sat next to me and just rubbed my back not minding I was crying all over his pillow. "Im pregnant" I said in between sobs "its dimitri's but he's leavening me for Tasha" I sobbed even harder as he hushed me gently. He pulled me into a hug my face burred in his chest he held me tight.

"rose let me help you" he whispered kissing my hair "I hate seeing you like this and you, it kills' me." he lifted my head up and looked into my eyes "Rose I love you so much it hurts, and dimitri hurt you and if I could id kick his ass but sadly I can fight worth shit" I laughed softly as he whipped my tiers away. "Rose please be mine," he placed his hand on my stomach "let me help you and this child."

"Adrian," I looked at him in disbelief I stopped crying but my face was still smudged with tiers. I cant believe what he just said, was it real? Did I hear him right? Did he just say he loves me? And wants to help me with my child? "oh Adrian" I new he had a thing for me and I will admit he is an amazing guy. Maybe I will give him a chance. "yes Adrian." I whispered

"I love you so much thank you" he hugged me even tighter before giving me a butterfly kiss on the lips. Maybe this can work out, maybe I will learn to love Adrian, and forget dimitri cause he's gone now and never coming back he loves Tasha and is with her.

"im three months along and showing quite a bit its notacable how do we explain this is your child?" I asked wiping my face dry with my arm sleeve.

"well a few months ago remember we went to that dace and you got drunk we can say it happened then." he got up and walked to his bathroom

"but that doesn't exactly fit" I followed him I was still sniffling he handed me a washcloth he soaked in cold water with it I put it on my face calming myself down.

"its ok my love" he kissed my forehead "its will work out" he grabbed my hand "should we get you cleaned up and tell your friends were going to be parents?" he smiled, I think I can do this. Forget dimitri and leave him behind and move on with Adrian I can learn to love him.


	2. Secret is out

Before me and Adrian headed out to breakfast he sat me down on the bed. "look," he begin in a soft voice "rose in a matter of an hour Diametric left you and that must have been terrible to deal with and then me and you started dating and I took responsibility for you- no our baby." he places his hand over mine "rose before we tell anybody else, how are you feeling" that was a hard question to answer cas he was right, so much has happened in so little time

"I feel numb," I whispered "all this is going on I mean…" I trailed off trying to gather my words "im having a child Adrian, im still in high school, the father left me, im just so confused and scared and shocked and lost and I don't know" I began to shake trying not to cry. "I love Dimitri and I thought he loved me, but I have to forget about him….hes gone…and now I have you," my eyes began to burn it was difficult to keep these tiers in.

"rose im sorry but fuck dimitri," he said in a harsh voice "im the father of that child he was just a fucking sperm donor everything will be ok I will help you and support you and the baby In every way. First we will tell Lissa and the others then your mother and father then my parents and then the school, you will graduate and we will all move to court with everyone else that baby will have a family and I will not let you get hurt ever again." he said that with such emotion and intensity I lost it and began to cry again with out a word he grabbed me and kissed my hair "rose we can tell the others were dating but we can take it slow, let yourself heal" I cried harder into his chest grabbing his shirt afraid to let go.

"Adrian" I sob "thank you." he hushed me and rocked me gently. I cant believe this is all happening, I was so excited to have a family with dimitri like iv always wanted. But that's not reality is im 18, pregnant, in school, im so scared. Thank god for Adrian.

"ok little dhampir its time for us to go break the news to out friends. Your going to be a mommy and im going to be a daddy." he let go of me but I still held onto his shit afraid he'll leave. With his sweatshirt arm sleeve he wiped away my tiers and got me a tissue, after cleaning up yet again it was finally time to tell my friends…..im pregnant. Glancing at a clock on Adrian's night stand I noticed from the time I left dimities room till now I have been with Adrian crying for roughly two hours. Yah its official. Im a wuss.

Walking to breakfast I have my small yet noticeably baby belly hidden under one of Adrains black hoodie that thankfully is baggy on me to hide but underneath I have a black tank top were you can notice my belly. So when the time comes I will take my jacket off and my friends will know I got knocked up by a moroi who one day I will love. Looking up into adrains green eyes I calm down, rose your not alone even if liss freaks out you still have Adrian, I tell myself. I lift my head, grand Adrian's hand and walk into the room were my friends are sitting eating breakfast with not a care in the world.

"rose!" lissa yells as she spots me and waves me over then suddenly stops moving and sees me and Adrian holding hands and me in his hoodie throw the bond I feel her confused and curios and asks me if im dating him I nod in response smiling and she loses it. Running over and squealing she gives me and Adrian both a big hug, pressing herself against me she can since theres something blocking us my baby bump is slightly bigger than it should be and its noticeable when not hidden. Lissa gives me a strange look and unzips my hoodie. I look up and Adrian scared unable to stop lissa. I look away from lissa as she gets the hoodie all the way unzipped and notices a bump. She covers her mouth gasping in shock in the bond she in scared and confused and kinda mad. "rose…" she said quietly not taking her eyes off my stomach, as if on que Christian comes up behind lissa wrapping his arms around her curious to what's going on when he sees it to.

"holy crap rose your pregnant!" he says just a little to loud, Eddie and the people around us look over thankfully most wernt paying attention so they didn't really hear but eddie did and-fuck my life- so did Jessie who happened to be passing by. Still looking away unable to face anyone, so ashamed of myself, thankfully Adrian pulls me into him, digging myself in his chest I cry sonly and quietly so no one cas tell.

"yah Christian she's pregnant," Adrian said calmly, I hear Jessie laughing hysterical, then lissa scream and Adrian is no longer holding me. Quickly I wipe away my tiers before looking to see what happened. Eddie has Jessie pinned up against the wall with Christian and Adrian on each side of him and Jessie, no longer laughing.

"you shut your mouth," eddie hissed at Jessie who looked scared shitless. Christian decided to join in with threats and a lot of cussing and name calling. And Jessie started to laugh again.

"why do you guys care she's a slutty blood whore who got knocked up that whore probably doesn't know who the father is cas she gets around do much." Jessie laughed. I sank to my knees wrapping my arms around myself lissa quickly got me back up and into a chare holding me protecting me from everything, I can feel her pissed at Jessie, sad for me, and totally happy she's going to be an aunt. So lissa.

"Jessie if you want to live I suggest you take that all back" Adrian said getting in his face. Jessie just laughed and pushed eddie off me and lissa stood to join the boys thinking Jessie was walking off but instead walked right up to me and punched me in the stomach calling me a blood whore. I collapse on the ground cas damn that punch hurt. But not even a second later Jessie is up in flames and eddie has punched him right in the face. Jessie screams echo thought the place everyone was already watching us but now were screaming. Adrian stopped both Christian and eddie when the guardians showed up.

"what the hell is going on here" Stan demanded. I cant imagine what hes thinking, theres me on the ground crying with lissa also crying Jessie freaking out thinking hes still on fire and Christian, eddie, and Adrian both well PISSED.

"Stan im sorry for the mess," I say but my voice cracked.

"he punched rose!" lissa yelled "Jessie punched rose!" Stan looked shocked and next think I no were all being halled away to kirova's office.

"mom" I gasped when we got in the room there she was standing there. Looking at me who was in a tank top, crying, in the arms of Adrian. Her eyes grew wide when she saw my belly and then it all went black.


	3. the war of reviews

Ok I will be making chapter 3 very soon! But im kinda needing reviews. Me and my brother in a war we both made our first fan fics and I need more reviews than him! And to kick his ass even more some faves :P hes ahead of me with 7 reviews when I only have 3. And deal was if I lose I don't finish my fan fic and don't make any more shitty I no so pweese help chapter 3 will be out today or tomorrow.

~love leanah~


	4. Why me?

**sorry it took so long i had writers block, so finaly i said fuck it and just wrote it. sorry if it sucks maby ill come back and change it cas i dont think its that good. but here is is chapter three!**

**R&R pweese tell me what u think of this chapter. i know i may have alot of grammer and spelling errors and other shit sorry i suck at spelling and grammer**

**chapter four will be out today or tomoro i promis**

* * *

I woke up in a chare my head laying on Adrian's lap. Surrounded by worried faces. "rose are you all right?" kirova asked. I sat up and a wave a dizziness washed over me. Not letting it affect me I got up with the help of Adrian. We all sat down, me and Adrian next to lissa and Jessie, Christian and Eddie were against the wall in front of us was kirova who was now at her desk and my mother, Stan, and Alberta next to her.

"so Rosemarie, care to explain why you are here?" Alberta asked.

"yah we were at breakfast Jessie walked bye and started a fight starting with him calling me a bloodwhore and then hitting me in the stomach, then the three boys hit him and Stan showed up." I said as if it was no big deal.

"why is it so bad he hit you?" Stan asked "the princess seemed very upset." they were all staring me down.

"well not that its not any of your business but im pregnant, three months as you can tell by my stomach," they looked at my stomach that was under a tight tank top and Adrian's jacket that was not zipped up to hide it. "Jessie hit me knowing I was pregnant."

"Rosemarie how the hell did you get pregnant?" my mother yelled.

"well being a mother and an adult I think you know were babies come from." I said with a smirk on my face, Adrian grabbed my hand trying to get me to stop down but I kept going.

"who is the father Rosemarie?" she demanded

"um well duh my boyfriend"

"don't have a fucking attitude this is serious" she yelled

"don't you think I know this is serious!" I screamed back "im 18 and fucking pregnant! Not even out of high school!" I was screaming tiers running down my face "you think I want to be pregnant? You think im happy? Im not ok im scared! Iv never been so scared im my life!" I let go of Adrian's hand and stood up to face my mother who went from pissed to shocked.

"rose," she said lightly

"mom I don't want this! I cant take care of a child! Wakening up in the middle of the night to take care of it! I can barely make it to class on time! Im a guardian not a mother" everyone was staring at me shocked, I could feel lissa was sad and wanting to just hold me as I cried. "I know I gave you a hard time about sending me here but I get why you did now. I understand and respect it! Cas im in the same situation but younger! Not even out of school! Mom im scared! Not happy with my choices I cant be mother I cant take care of a child I cant do this! Call me a skank, a whore, even a bloodwhore! I don't care it call me what you want think what you want! Yes I messed up, im scared, im ashamed, but I will be in my babies life and not fuck up like you I will be a guardian a good one to but I will also be a mother!" I screamed so loud my throat was aching. Looking around everyone was just staring at me Jessie had a huge grin on his face. "im sorry Adrian" I whispered before running out of the room.

I hear someone chasseing after me I tried running harder I ran out of the building outside into the rain, finally someone grabbed my arm "rose stop!" they yelled I turned and saw Adrian "running is bad for the baby"

"Adrian just leave me alone," I tried to get out of his grip but he only pulled me into his chest holding me. "Adrian look at me im a mess, you should just go back away before you get to involved. This is my problem not yours."

"rose!" he yelled making me jump "I love you more than life its self. Im not leavening that baby is mine and you are its mother, you wont mess this up cas im here for you lissa is to your not alone!" he was still yelling "rose I love you and will do anything for you," he lowered his voice we walked out of the rain and he lead me to his room.

"Adrian why?" I asked as he threw me some dry cloths of his.

"I told you cas I love you" he lightly brushed his lips against mine making very little contact. Pulling him back to me I kissed him it was sweet and gentle but soon turned passionate our tongs danced, my arms locked around his neck while his hands found my wais grabbing me pulling me closer to him. We made our way to his bed were he laid me down and kissed my forehead. "little dhampir," he whispered and we kissed again slowly our cloths came off his, shirt my shirt, his pants, my bra, my pants, and soon enough were just in underwear. His hands all over my body I felt like I was on fire, this was nothing like with dimitri this was much more. Me and dimitri was pure lust but this, with Adrian this is love.

"Adrian," I breathed

"yeas my dhampir?"

"I love you," I felt myself smile Adrian didn't just smile he was ecstatic, with a growl he kissed me hard and powerful.

"you don't know how long iv been waiting to hear that rose," he whispered before he took my panties off and then his boxers. Slowly and carefully I felt him enter me. I moaned loud and hard and he trusted into me.

He collapsed onto me and cradled me in his arms. "I love you rose," he whispered then sleep consumed me.

Someone pounding on the door woke me from my sleep "Adrian open up hurry!" a voice yelled pounding on the door harder.

"shit" I mumbled before throwing on my panties a bran and one of Adrian's shirts and shorts. "what?" I yelled when I opened the door. It was Christian and Eddie. They stared at me then pushed me inside.

"rose theres a strigoi attack going on ok so get dressed we have to find lissa she's not in her room." Eddie said throwing cloths at the just wakening up Adrian. Outside I could hear screams I threw my hair up in a bun not bothering to change I ran out the door the guys not far behind me. I tried to get in lissa head,

"she's at the church!" I yelled "she doesn't know what's going on!" we made our way to the church just feet away five strigoi jumped out and lissa walked out. "lissa get back in!" I screamed at her "Eddie get Adrian and Christian in there!"

"no rose you and Adrian get in there me and Christian can handle them!" Eddie yelled so I grabbed Adrian's hand and ran to the church were lissa stood screaming. A strogi jumped out and tackled Adrian making me scream as well. I kicked the strigoi in the head screaming at Adrian to run. The strigoi punched me in the face when he go on his feet, I threw myself in front of Adrian 'they come first' I said to myself. I pushed Adrian into the church just as I was tackled.

"you bitch how dare you hit me" it hissed at me then smashed my head into the ground. " I see your pregnant ill help you out," he laughed and punched me in the stomach. I screamed out along with lissa and Adrian. The strigoi on me burst into flames and Eddie ran over to me

"rose," he said kneeling beside me "oh god rose," lissa ran over Adrian not to far behind. Christian was fighting off two strigoi they burst into flames and ran over.

"the baby," I cried "something's wrong with the baby," everything got blurry

"rose stay with me you'll be ok the baby will be ok," Adrian begged trying to shake my arm "rose please," then I black out.


	5. so sorry

Ok I am soooo sorry it has been over a month since iv updated, a lot has happened, my computer broke, them me and my parents got into major fights everyday and I got kicked out of my house and had to find someone to stay with but everything is good now but I will be doing all my story writing at school so yah.

The next chapter that I will upload will be short but will help out on the cliffhanger.


	6. my baby

ok so this is a short chapter that gives you something to read till i get ungrounded and get my computer back. ill try and write at skool but idk :):)

also i know it goes by fast most of my story happens after the baby is born :):)

R&R pweese

* * *

The next few days I was in and out of it. Adrian hovering over me telling me im ok, so is the baby. Lissa crying next to me. Christian giving me a smirk and saying I scared him. "It's a girl." Adrian said.

"Rose," lissa said when I was finally conscience "Your five months. Graduation is in six months, but well work it out. Don't worry, ill protect you now." She kissed my cheek.

"She's already done a ton of baby shopping online," Eddie laughed "but she's right. Your not alone, well help."

"But," Christian said wirily "There's one thing we gotta do first before lissa rip's our heads off."

"Rose," Adrian said softly "Were having a girl." He grabbed my hand. "And well lissa needs names."

" Maykaylee." I said quickly "iv always liked that name. its different. Maykaylee Valissa Ezera Hathaway."

"That's a beautiful name!" Lissa giggled.

"I don't like it." Adrian said, I glared "Last name needs to be Ivshakov." He winked.

"So Maykaylee, Kaylee for short?" Christian asked. "Does that mean ima uncle if lissa keeps saying shes an auntie now?" he laughed giving me a small hug. "im happy for you rose, you'll be a great mother and guardian."

"Wow," I said totally surprised "that's really nice." And with a cleen bill of health and some baby health books we all left.

Over the next few weeks me and Adrian spent our days reading baby books. His parents came down and so did my dad and we all had dinner. His parents wernt as mad as I thought they'd be. Lissa did baby shopping online non stop. The school gave me a bigger bed and so Adrian moved into my dorm! Jessie got suspended for a week but the guys scared him so badly he wont even look at me.

"Ow" I said quietly as I sat in class seven months pregnate. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ow, ow, ow!" I said again, lissa looked at me concerned. "fuck!" i screamed. My water broke! "no its to early!" im only seven months! No no no!

lissa rushed me to the clinic were they had a baby doctor on call. Shortly after I was hooked up to things and in bed going through killer contractions Adrian showed up with my mom and his. They have been here on campus….i don't know why. "Baby, its ok." Adrian said holding my hand.

"Rose, its common for dhampir babies to be born early." The doc told me. "Its time to push."

Seventeen hours later Maykaylee was born. She was beautiful. Small amount of brown hair and caramel brown eyes. She looked like me and nothing like dimitri. I cried. Lissa cried. My mom cried. Adrians mom cried, and Adrian cryed. And so did little my baby girl. She was perfectly health besides being a premi. We left four days after I gave birth.

Back in my room it was totally changed. Before I gave birth it was normal. Desk, bed, everything plane. Now it was….wow. standing by my bed was Christian and eddie. My room no longer looked the same. There was a crib, changing table, everything pink and baby. "Oh wow." I said putting down the baby carrier that held sleeping baby kaylee.

"Yah we did this while you were in labor." Eddie laughed. "Everything is ready for you guys. Dippers, bottles, formula, everything." He smiled.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug and Christian. We put Maykaylee in the crib then collapsed onto the bed. "Four months of school left and we have a baby." I sighed. This will be hard.

"You're a mommy now." He laughed kissing my forehead. "im a daddy." He kissed my cheek "And we have a baby girl. A beautiful daughter." He kissed my jaw "And while your in class ill watch her." He kissed me neck "with my moms help of course." He kissed my color bone. "I love you." he kissed me on the lips. Kissing him back I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. Just then Maykaylee began to cry. "she wants her mommy." He laughed. With a groan I got out of bed and gave her a pre made bottle.

And mother hood begins. Sitting back down on the bed I feed Kaylee her bottle. Adrian sat next to us watching her with loving eyes. Today we start our journey of parent hood. I have a baby to care for, and lissa to protect, Adrian to love, and dimitri to forget. Im still in school and have a child. My baby girl. Maykaylee. My daughter. "I love you," I whispered kissing her head "you're my precious baby girl Maykaylee." Kaylee opened her eyes, I melted into them. My baby.


	7. bloodwhore

It's been a week since Kaylee was born and things hasn't been exactly easy for me and Adrian. "You didn't do the dishes," I sighed walking into my room and throwing my bag to the floor.

"Sorry I was kinda busy." Adrian said placing Kaylee into her crib.

"Yah well I still manage to take care of Kaylee and do my homework so you can at least do the dishes." I growled.

"Fine ill do the fucking dishes!"

"No go fuck off ill do them and then take care of Kaylee like always!" I yelled

"I take care of her while your in class!" he yelled back

"No you don't your fucking mom does!" this time I screamed and Maykaylee woke up and cried but we ignored her to concentrated on our own fight. "You don't do anything!"

"I help more than any other moroi man!" he yelled back just as loud and just like that we began screaming at each other. I began crying and it ended in him leavening. Once he slammed the door behind him I went to grab Maykaylee who was screaming almost as loud as I was. Getting her calmed down and putting her back to sleep I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't see Adrian for a month after that.

"Where is the drunk?" Christian asked one day at breakfast.

"I don't know," I said feeding Maykaylee her bottle. "We had a fight and he took off. I had to put Maykaylee in a daycare on campus." I sighed. They thankfully let the subject drop. Finally Adrian showed back up.

"Hey," he said.

"Its been a month." I said lamely. We were in my room I was changing Maykaylee into pajamas. I pulled out my cell and called lissa. "hey Liss, can you come and pick up Maykaylee Adrian just showed up and I want to talk to him." shortly after lissa came bye and picked up my daughter. "that's I owe you one." I laughed giving her a hug goodbye.

"Im sorry," Adrian said "I know I don't so much, im just scared I might do something to hurt her. I don't know my life was about sex parties and drinking but now I have you and Maykaylee."

"Don't you think im scared!" I screamed at him crying again "My life was about boys and parties and lissa! No more boys cus dimitri left me! No more lissa cus I have a child! No more parties cus im a guardian!"

"I knew it!" he yelled "your still hung up on dimitri! Well what about me! I love you rose why cant you love me back!"

"I don't love you?" I whispered. How could he think that? "I love you more than dimitri. More than I ever loved dimitri."

"prove it."

"How?" I asked. He kissed me so fiercely and with such passion I nearly fell over. Kissing him back with even more force he threw me down on the bed. "Ill prove I love you." I said before kissing him again. I took his shirt off and he took off mine. Within seconds all our cloths were on the floor and his hands were everywhere his moth kissing everywhere on my body. My moans muffled by his kissed. What we did was passion, love, and lust. I guess you could describe it as 'wild animal make up sex.' and I let him take my blood which was mind blowing.

"you bastard!" I screamed as we layed together. "I cant believe you!" he comes back and we have sex. Just like that. "Im not your blood whore! You leave me with a child then come back and screw me!" I pushed him out of the bed "Get out!" I screamed "leave and don't ever come back! Im not your blood whore leave I hate you!" he got dressed and left, not even trying to convince me I was not true. He came back for sex, he got what he wanted so he left. I yet again fell asleep in tears.

The next morning I didn't leave my bed I just curled up in a ball and cried. "rose," lissa said from outside my door "Rose let me in." she kept knocking on my door but I didn't answer. She left after a few minutes. At breakfast I finally cleaned up and styled my hair to cover my bite mark. Leavening my room I went to the commons and say Eddie and Christian at a table eating, Maykaylee in Christians lap. Without a word I grabbed Maykaylee and all her stuff and left going back to my room. "Rose, please let me in." Lissa was back at my door after classes ended. Finally I let her in.

"What?" I demanded throwing the door opened "Wait never mind you want to know what's wrong well here's your answer: Adrian left after our fight, came back and used me like a blood whore then left again but this time for good!"

"oh rose im so sorry." she whispered and walked into my room. "Im sorry." she said again and gave me a hug, I cried in her arms until Maykaylee who was laying on my bed made little noises begging for attention. With a laugh I whipped my tiers away and walked over to my bed. Me, lissa, and Kaylee spent the night together. I used them to distract myself from Adrian. Adrian. Just thinking of him makes me want to cry, right now hes probably drunk and sleeping with some random girl. "Don't think of Adrian right now." lissa said while he held Kaylee in her arms, "think of me and Maykaylee." she was right. Adrian is the past like Dimitri, Kaylee and lissa are my feature. Lissa ended up sleeping over cus it was Friday and Kaylee slept in the bed with us. I have the two most important people in my life right here with me and ill do everything to make sure I don't lose them like I did with dimitri and Adrian.

"Hey why went we invited to the party?" Christian said the next day, him and Eddie showed up at my room.

"girls only," lissa teased her boyfriend. We walked across campus to the elemtry campus to drop off Maykaylee at her daycare then went off to breakfast. we goofed around and had fun like we did before dimitri left, mason died, and Adrian left.

"Hathaway!" Stan yelled at me in class as I sparred with Meredith.

"What?" I yelled back annoyed

"Your form is off!"

"Yah well your face is off." I said. even he laughed at my terrible comeback. After class me and Eddie left in a good mood. Mason dieing really messed with him but hes healing thank god. In his room there are pictures of Him and mason and even some with me in them.

When we went to our next class that we shared with Christian and lissa we were in a laughing fit, why? I don't remember! But we walked into the classroom falling over each other laughing so hard I needed to pee and my sides hurt.

"calm down before you piss yourself," Christian said with a smirk.

"Im about to." Eddie gasped

"Same," I laughed again. Then the teacher came in and we forced ourselves to shut up. Halfway through class a peace of paper hit me in the arm.

_Your bite mark is showing._

It said. My hair was still styled to cover it but in my laughing fit it probably got messed up. Looking around I saw Jessie looking at me with a smug look. I wrote back

_bite mark? I may have a child but im no blood whore._

I threw it back to him

_you're a bloodwhore and nothing will change that. Your Ivshakov bloodwhore!_

He threw it back.

_And your dead if you keep this up. Adrian may be gone but Eddie will kick your ass I I asked cus I cant touch you. _

_after that he didn't reply. As the day came to an end everyone knew about my bite mark. Sure it was just a burse now and my hair covers it but everyone is calling me a bloodwhore. "Poor kid, her mom is a blood whore." _

"_Poor lissa," the other girl said "That's Lissa's guardian or so I hear she's going to be." people have been gossiping all day about me. Yet they haven't even seen that mark or ask to see it or anything they just automatically assumed what Jessie said was true. Even after him and Ralf admitted to lying about me sleeping with them how can people believe him so easily? Sadly after Mia's mom died in an attack she doesn't go here anymore so I cant blame her even though were kinda friends now so I cant anyways. Damn it im so confused! _

_It took about a week but the rumors faded along with my bruised neck. This weekend is a school dance! "Oh we have to go dress shopping!" Lissa giggled "And well find Maykaylee a cute dress too!" _

"_there's a theme." Eddie said "it's a formal dance, very formal. It they expect girls to dress like royalty like prince's and princesses." he laughed_

"_Well this Friday well go dress shopping. Iv been to plenty of these so it will be easy to find the dresses. Well get Maykaylee a dress to shell look so cute." lissa said. And somehow she did manage to get us off campus for dress shopping, Meredith and Maykaylee joined us on our dress shopping trip. _

_A night to have fun with my friends, a night to forget about Adrian and Dimitri, a night to be a teen not a mom. An amazing night I cant wait for!_


	8. complacated

im sorry my story is so shitty, i got grounded and i rely on skool and once a week home computer time to do my work. it will get better!

pweese dont hate me :(:(:(

R&R i swear it will get better!

* * *

We arrived at the mall around noon giving us five hours to shop. Not enough for lissa. I brought a dipper bag and a stroller for Maykaylee who was about two and a half months now! "So I asked and they sat there is a colored theme of black, white, and red for the dresses oh and purple. Sounds hot." Christian said when we got in the mall.

"Queen Tatiana and a lot of major royals are coming that's why were throwing this huge party. Like the head of families and everyone who is anyone. So princess Dragomir you must be at your peek." Eddie teased.

"Ug Tatiana," I sighed, we walked into the closest dress store. Giving Eddie the stroller, me, lissa, and Meredith dove into dresses. I went after black and red ones, lissa went for White and pink ones, and Meredith went for baby blue and purple dresses which went amazing with her light caramel brown hair.

"You guys are killing us!" Christian yelled from the waiting room as we all tried on dresses we were in our fifth store and our seventh dress.

"You realize people keep asking if Kaylee is my kid!" Eddie sighed, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god," Meredith yelled. I jumped up on the bench in my changing room and looked into her stall, she had on an amazing strapless purple dress. I couldn't help but also gasp. She looked so pretty. On the other side I saw lissa also peeking over.

"Damn Meredith your lookin hot." I laughed, her boyfriend Adam was also with us, he started asking to see. "Nope dresses are a secret!" I yelled at the boys. At the next store I found my perfect dress, red, strapless, sexy, with jewels on it, I fell in love the second I put it on. A few dresses later Lisa found her dress, a pale pink loose dress and it looked so beautiful on her. She looked like a princess.

"We need to get Maykaylee a dress!" Meredith reminded us as we sat in the food court.

"A red one to match yours!" lissa quickly added with a French fry in her mouth.

"After we eat im tired of dress shopping and im hungry!" Christian complained.

"Then hurry and eat we have to leave in an hour." I laughed. He mumbled and shoved his Chinese food in his mouth.

"Ok, time to find Kaylee a dress!" Lissa yelled after we finished our food. Thankfully it took only ten minutes to find her dress, it was red with a jewel belt and red bow headband. My baby looked so cute!

"Im so excited for the dance tomorrow!" Lissa gushed as we drove back to the academy.

"But the hole royals showing up sounds crappy." Christian huffed.

"Hey rose, wanna go together?" Eddie asked me "As friends of course."

"if you don't mind two dates?" I laughed "Maykaylee is going too. Tatiana hasn't meet her yet."

"That sounds fun. Me you and Maykaylee." he laughed playfully nudging my shoulder. The other side of me was Maykaylee in her car seat who was fast asleep with a binki in her mouth.

I woke up in the car leaning against the car seat, Kaylee wasn't in it, sitting up quickly I found her in the arms of Lissa. "Oh Jesus that scared me!" I said with an exaderated sigh

"sorry," she laughed "She got fussy and you were out cold." she bounced Kaylee on her lap. We driving through a tunnel when something-someone-landed on the roof of our car.

"Strigoi ," I choked out feeling the nausea I get when Strigoi are around. The guardians in the car were in defense mode in a second, including me, Eddie, Adam boyfriend and Meredith who were both bye lissa. The Strigoi ripped a hole in the car roof and leaned in.

"I knew I smelt Ozera blood." he hissed. "Lucas can rest in peace once I take the Ozera boy and turn him."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled and punched him. Bad choice. He fell in the car and towards lissa. Meredith grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the neck Eddie then kicked him into the side of the car. We stopped driving and the guardians were out of the car and killed the Strigoi "there's more," I told them still sensing them "Five." Five of them seven of us. "No eight." more coming. Then they all walked out.

""Meredith, Adam, Eddie, in the car and protect Vasalissa and Christian." One guardian told them "Rose, we need you in this fight." the Strigoi made the first move.

"Eddie keep them in the car and get behind the wheel, if anything happens you drive away!" I yelled to him as I fought my Strigoi . I took down three Strigoi and the others got the rest. We left with only cuts and burses.

"I think someone wants you," lissa sighed, I could feel her relief im ok but she's also shaken up. She handed me Maykaylee who I held so close to me im surprised she didn't cry or break. Back at the academy we all went to my room. Adam managed to get popcorn and we watched movies. First it was 21 dresses, then the grudge. Me, lissa, and Meredith couldn't stop screaming. Stupid boys only laughed.

"No cover your eyes!" I for some reason told Kaylee while I feed her "I don't want you having bad dreams." she only smiled and reached out and put her fingers in my mouth which I playfully chewed on with my lips making "ba ba ba" noises. Maykaylee gave a giggle so cute and wonderful it melted my heart.

We were all on little beds we made on the floor, popcorn all over the place it was a mess but so fun. "the queen is showing up here tomorrow around noon with the other royals, do you think Adrian will be with?" Adam asked in the middle of our third movie, the veggie tales movie.

"Not like he will be able to talk to her," Christian growled "Ill make sure he doesn't get anywhere near rose or Maykaylee."

"Aw!" lissa giggled "that's so sweat!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

"Hes an ass hole and what he did to the nugget isn't cool, not at all." he used his nickname for Maykaylee he came up with when he once changed her dipper. We then talked about the dance tomorrow, it will be from 5pm to midnight (our time) so it's a long party. In my closet we have our new dresses, makeup, shoes, and jewelry all the necessities to be a royal for tomorrow 'living like royalty' the dance is called and its true, we have to be at our peek for the dance. Even im excited for this dance and I hate all royal parties but this sounds fun, not being Lissa's extra baggage but a 'royal' friend.

"Wakey, wakey" someone said poking my arm, "come on or the nugget gets on you," it was Christian trying to wake me up. I mumbled and threw the blankets over my head. Next thing I know someone was on top of me

"Ab ba ba ba!" Maykaylee giggled and wiggled on me. I sat up and scooped her in my harms and held her above my head giving her tummy kisses causing her to giggle insanely.

"Its noon, the queen and royals just showed up, we have to get dressed and talk to them. She sent a messenger to get us.

"Ug!" was all I said. Me, Maykaylee, Eddie, lissa and Christian left to go see Tatiana and the other two went to there own room. We dressed nice, lissa bugged us to it, me and her wore matching knee length dressed but different colors, while the guys were in black jeans and a black shirt. Kaylee in a white dress with flowers on it. We meet Tatiana in the main office where lissa said shell be and sure enough she was.

"Rose, lets make this quick, you and my nephew will never get involved again do you hear me." Tatiana said. "He is not good for you and that child." I realized I was holding my breath when I gave a loud sigh, I though she was going to go off on me for having her nephews' kid.

"don't worry your majesty hes not talking to me and for all I know out of my life. He left me and Maykaylee." I said

"She's a beautiful child." Tatiana said glancing at Kaylee who was sitting on my hip. "But I will have to ask if you ever get pregnant again by Adrian please abort it. She's a beautiful child and you're an amazing mother but Adrian's doesn't need this complications."

"My child isn't a complication, he is. Hes the alcoholic good for nothing lazy bum. I love him but he needs to grow up. I didn't ask for this neither did he. Hes a moroi, he can walk." I then left the room and ran right into Adrian.

"Oh um hi." he said stepping back.

"fuck off." I hissed and ran past him with Maykaylee tucked into me so he cant see her.

"No wait!" he yelled after me.


	9. Just leave me alone

Adrian ran after me "wait!" he yelled.

"Why?" I stopped and screamed at him "Stop why! You left me! Left Maykaylee! Came back, fucked me then left again! Treated me like your blood whore." I yelled and Kaylee cried "all you do is make us cry." I whispered bouncing Kaylee trying to calm her down. I turned and left, he didn't follow us.

Back in my room I but Kaylee in her crib and threw myself on the bed crying. He left us, no matter what happened, he left! Mason dies, dimitri left, and now I lost Adrian. He said he loved me and Maykaylee but he lied! I cried and screamed into my pillow. Why an I so fucking emotional? "Rose," lissa concerned voice said from the other side of my door. "I just talked to Adrian, can I talk to you." I got up and answered the door.

"come in," my voice came out in a croak.

"Adrian was crying," lissa whispered. Those three words knocked the wind out of me "after you yelled at him he just stood there crying. God seeing him like that killed me. He never shows fear, sadness, pain but that small moment it broke my heart." we sat on my bed.

"oh god what have I don't." I sobbed "I cant believe what a bitch im being!" lissa quickly hugged me.

"No! your just confused and stressed!" she held me so close I could feel her heart beet "You have a child, this is a difficult time. Look the dance is three hours. So lets go get Meredith and well get ready, hair, makeup, and get you into your dress." she softly laughed. I went into the bathroom to take a shower while lissa got Meredith. Out in my room three girls stood.

"I got a makeup and hair dresser!" lissa giggled. "Now lets get your hair dried. Meredith take a shower!" lissa was shouting orders and after two hours of very painful work we were at our peek. "there will be a little before party there for all royals, lets go." she pulled us out of the room.

"but were not royal," Meredith laughed

"or even moroi." I added as she pulled us down the hall.

"You'll act as my guardians!" lissa wont give up so I gave a look to Meredith telling her to just go along with it. I had Kaylee in my arms and we walked down the hall meeting up with the boys half way.

"Holy shit you look amazing!" Adam said when he saw his girlfriend in her purple dress.

"I second that." Christian said staring at lissa.

"I confirm that." Eddie looked me over. "Damn! I know were just friends but that dress is. Whoa." he walked up and gave me a hug.

"Damn rose, lookin hot!" Jessie yelled from across the quad. "your fucking smoking in that dress! Your one nice MILf!"

"Ignore him," Eddie sighed and we walked away on the way to the gym where the party was being held. When we arrived a group of royal moroi were gathered and mingling, among them was Adrian looking gorgeous as ever in a black suit and of course a drink in his hand. I didn't let him get to me, I turned to my friends and talked while lissa and Christian went to talk to other royals, I will admit Christian is getting better at the parties.

"how is my Grandbaby?" Daniella walked up to us with a dazzling smile on her face she was in a gorgeous white dress.

"She will be three months in a week," I smiled, Maykaylee was in the arms of Meredith while I ate a small plate of fruits "And a monster who loves my hair as much as I do," I laughed. Maykaylee loves pulling my hair and finds it so entertaining almost as much as I find painful.

"She looks so darling in that little dress." Daniella sighed then left.

"Acward much," Eddie laughed then we went back to our messing around and talking about nonsense and laughed until the actual party started.

"Can I have some time with my daughter?" a voice said from behind me, me and lissa were dancing with Kaylee, it was Adrian looking…blank. He showed no emotion, not a single thing, even his eyes were empty.

"your fucking drunk." I hissed "So no, you cant even hold her now leave us alone. don't ruin this night for me."

"Don't be a bitch let me see my child! Im not wasted just a bit buzzed to chase the chill of spirit away," he practically yelled

"You reek of cigarette smoke, you not giving my daughter second hand smoke. don't be so irresponsible!"

"Says the girl who got knocked up at eighteen and still in high school." he growled just then someone grabbed his shoulder and jerked him away from me.

"Leave Ivshakov," it was Christian "let rose and Maykaylee have fun for one night with out you ruining it for them. Leave." Adrian pushed past Christian and took off out of the gym. "that fucking ass hole." he mumbled then took Maykaylee from me "Have fun ill watch her for a bit." he left me and lissa to have fun with ourselves and we did. It may have been a royal party but that was just the theme and didn't stop me and lissa from dancing semi dirty. When a slow song came on Eddie walked up to me.

"lady Ivshakov had Kaylee and she knows not to let Adrian see her. Wanna dance?" he asked, I said yes and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist.

"thanks for everything," I whispered hugging him closer "for everything. For being there when mason dies, for being such a great friend. For not believing the rumors, and not hating me for having a child." a tier escaped my eye

"I should be thanking you." he laughed softly "You are an amazing friend, you were here for me when mason died, we lost him but you saved me Christian and mia. You risked you life for us, I heard about what you did when mason got killed, mia told me, and the guardians told me what you were like when they showed up. Your one kick ass mom." he hugged me tightly and then let go just as the song ended "but that's in the past, you helped mason find peace. Lets have fun." a fast song came on and we danced wildly. Lights flashed and music blasted. Worrying about how Kaylee was doing lissa told me Daniella took her to her room for some bonding time, Adrian not with her.

"stop being such a slut! You're a mom now!:" one royal woman hissed at me as me and my friends danced in a big group "You go out and party leavening her with your baby daddy's mother. Bloodwhore you are a terrible parent!" she was an older looking woman.

"Mom! Stop! She's fine now leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself." a young girl said flushing. "im sorry rose, my brother has told her some pretty nasty things and she's drunk." she pulled her mom away and outside. I just stood there shocked.

"that was Emilee, Jessie's younger sister." Meredith said "She's in middle school." I let whatever that crazy chick said drop and went back to my friends.

"she had a point," another voice said interrupting us "here you are parting while my mom watches our daughter."

"She wanted to!" I yelled "just leave me alone!" I ran past him and outside, he followed me.

"You are a shitty mother!" he growled "Go take care of your kid!"

"fine ill take care of my kid. Mine not yours. She will never be yours!" I cried. Adrian looked as if I stabbed him or something.

"don't do that," he begged "I love you and Maykaylee, im sorry rose, for everything!" he began to cry to, "I love you so much and I don't know what to do! Everything is so out of hand! Im sorry!" he grabbed my arm but I ripped it away.

"just leave me alone." I whispered and went back to the party leaving he man I love behind me. Mason, dimitri, Adrian all men leave me and I fail them.

"Forget him," lissa said giving me a hug

"Hes missing out." Christian said "the nugget needs a father something he obviously cant do for her." and yet again we dance our hearts out. Later that night I get a call from Daniella saying she went to my room and picked up things for Kaylee to have an over night stay with her and Nathan and im free to spend the night with friends.

"Daniella got's her for the night so what's our plan?" I laughed as we walked back to the dorms.

"Sleep." Adam yawned "lets crash in my room." we stopped by eddies room for some spare cloths, us girls stole a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt from him to sleep in and ditched our dresses on his bed.

Back in Adams room we cuddled up and watched some more movies again, sadly it was scarry movies. Us girls screamed and the guys laughed. I felt like a normal teen. Not normal as in not a mom, but human normal, like when me and lissa were living in the human world. It felt good but I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest, longing, for Adrian and dimitri and Maykaylee. I still love dimitri of corse but I love Adrian so much more.

This was an amazing night either way, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Dresses:

Lissa:

Meredith: .

Kaylee: .com/flower_girl_

Rose: ./wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Nightmoves-prom-dresses-2011-NIGHTMOVES-2011-6252F_1_


	10. I love you

i know my chapters are getting short but im going to be adding some twists in my story. i have a hole group of V.A fa freinds and were actualy planning the story together. at the end of each chapter ill say who thought of what in my chapters to give them credate.

if you have any ideas you would like me to put in im more than happy to do it! just put it in a review and ill add it in the next chapter :):)

* * *

The next morning we woke up quite late, I wonder how Kaylee is doing with Daniella. "I need a shower I feel so gross!" Lissa yawned and stretched out, so we all go back to our rooms to get cleaned up. A month and a half till graduation. Less than that actually, then ill be out in the world with Lissa as a guardian. As a mother. After getting dressed I head off to the guest housing to pick up my daughter from her grandmothers, "Hi baby girl!" I cooed when Daniella answered the door with Kaylee in her arms. Maykaylee is at the age were she can now recognize me and know im her mother….so the baby books tell me.

"Thank you for letting me bond with my grand daughter, she is a sweetheart and I hope for me," she winked and handed me the dipper bag.

"Well me and Adrian aren't getting along at the moment but well fix things," I gave a sad smile and we hugged goodbye. I took Maykaylee to the commons for lunch, yes we woke up that late, I found the table where Eddie and lissa sat.

"And she brings the nugget," Christian laughed joining us. "Looks like our fun is over and its back to our daily life at the academy." he sighed pretending to be disappointed but I can tell he just being a smart ass and trying to lighten the mood.

"Me and Eddie got to work our asses to get ready for the Trials, and I have to watch Maykaylee too." I also sighed but not joking around.

"I talked to Eddie about it, while you and him are at the gym ill watch Maykaylee so she can have time with her auntie." Lissa giggled and kissed Kaylee's head who was sleeping and in PJ's. it was Sunday, tomorrow classes start. Great! Im so tired and stressed its not even funny, I mentally whined to myself. Eating lunch we talked more about our plans for after graduation, we'll move to court, get permanent houses there, go to collage after a year off from school so Maykaylee can be a bit older when we go.

"So Rose, how is the little one doing?" a voice said behind us, there stood Alberta and Kirova.

"she's doing great, will be three months soon." I smiled and stood up.

"Gosh she looks so much like you!" Alberta sighed shaking her head, "You know im sorry but I had my doubts but you doing an extraordinary job and juggling Both school academics and your beloved child." Alberta gave me a small half hug then they left. After that I reluctantly agreed to let Lissa and Christian watch Kaylee while me and Eddie go and train. Five painful hours later me and Eddie hit the showers then head back to our rooms.

"What the," I said walking into my room. On my bed Christian was asleep, Kaylee also asleep on his chest and Lissa cuddled up next to them, they looked so perfect so I pulled out my camera lissa got me so I can take tons of photos I took one of them and another. They would make such wonderful parents, I hope Lissa doesn't have kids to early. I grab Kaylee off of Christian and he snaps awake.

"wha-" he looked around taking in his surroundings "oh yah were in your room." he yawns and stretches out then crawls out of the bed. "I guess me and Lissa will go, damn nugget is a brat." he mumbled and shook Lissa awake.

"Lemme guess, Lissa made you change the dippers?" I laughed and put Kaylee in her crib. Christian mumbled something, I take that as a yes. As soon as they left I locked my door and went to sleep and not long after was waked up by my baby crying. She needed a dipper change and a bottle feeding, those slacker babysitters.

Satisfying her demands she went back to sleep, being nearly three months she sleeps longer which im thankful for immensely. On Thursday someone paid me a surprise visit. "Adrian," I gasped as he stood at my bedroom door.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly. I let him in and we sat on my bed. "god rose im so sorry," he looked as if he was going to cry "this time away from you and Maykaylee was hell, I love you both so much and I cant stand not being with you guys. Im sorry."

"Shhh," I hushed him and whipped the tier that escaped his eye. "It was my fault to, im just so stressed and over whelmed. Its both our faults." I gave him a gentle sweet kiss.

"Im sorry," he whispered cupping my face in his hands.

"Tell that to your daughter," I laughed softly, he gave me one more kiss then got up and went to Maykaylee crib, she was asleep but he picked her up and she woke. He smothered her in apologies and kisses, she reached out and put her fingers on his lips, he kissed then and she giggled.

"I got to get to class, spend some time with your daughter." I grabbed my bad and kissed him goodbye, this time longer and more passionate. "I love you," I said sweetly.

"And I love you my little dhampir," he whispered and I left. At breakfast I told the others Adrian is back, thankfully Lissa wasn't upset or anything, she was quite opposite, she was relived and so happy. After first period in the hall Adrian waited for me then walked me to my next class, it was all back to normal.

"I love you," I kissed Adrian goodbye then went into my class. The day went as it once usually did and so did the week. I spent every second training with Eddie preparing for my trials.

"weekend is here at last!" I sighed as me and Lissa walked back to my room, she was going to watch Kaylee while me and Adrian got some private mommy daddy time which ended up being snuggling on the bed, kissing, and talking about our plans for the future. It was nice spending time with Adrian, everything been so rushed, confused, out of control, its nice to have things settle down and be calm. Normal.

"I love you," Adrian said giving me a kiss

"And I love you." I kissed him back. I had my Adrian back, this time I wont let him leave again. I fell asleep in his arms, happy and not alone

* * *

special thanks to

Phoebe: She decited on Adrian and Rose getting back together.

Alice: Thought we should throw in alberta for some reson.

Nikki: Made chrsitian change dippers XD

J.J: Quick makeup between the two (rose and adrian)

Lacey: She Entertained us with her script reading of the book as we wrote the story XD


	11. No! this cant be happening!

_im now takeing Idea's to add to our story_

_our story being: Me (Leah), _Phoebe (The smart one with glasses), Alice (the One who wants everything bad to happen in the story), Nikki (The one Obsessed with these books so Wants to make 5000000 more fan fics), J.J (The lazy bum), Lacey (The One who's just tagging along)

so In your review just tell us what youd like to see in our next chapter And well Add it in but make it quick cus were going to be doing non stop writing for the next week (were on break from school)

* * *

_Four days till graduation! Royals have been showing up again to be with there kids, and dhampir mothers who are in there kids life. My mom not here. Me, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie sat outside on a blanket In the warm summer air with Maykaylee, we were having a little picnic. _

"_Bababa!" Kaylee said laying on her tummy and I laid in front of her, I was trying to get her to crawl, a fail. With my help she can sit up and roll on her tummy which were doing now. _

"_Christian," a voice behind us sang, it was distant. A woman was walking towards us. Not concerned I ignored her till Christian said. _

"_Aunt Tasha!" he stood up and meet his aunt half way for a hug. I sat up in an instant and saw Tasha a few feet way from us….with Dimitri Of course shell be here, and he'd be with her. _

"_Roza," Dimitri gave me a warm smile. Adrian picked up Kaylee and sat her in his lap, she is four months now, and he slid his arm around me. We are in our family position. Me, Adrian, and our daughter. Dimitri's daughter. This cant be happening. _

"_Who is the baby?" Tasha asked peering at my shy daughter who was tucked in Adrian's arms. _

"_Aunt Tasha Meet Maykaylee Ivshakov." Christian said happily _

"_Ivshakov? She's dhampir. Who is the mother?" Dimitri asked, I looked away from him and to a flower next to me, Dimitri knows me so well "Oh Roza no." he whispered. He figured I out. _

"_She's four months old, a beauty isn't she." Adrian said calmly. "Rose and me are parents." he stood up and I went with him. _

"_She is just to cute!" Tasha gushed and asked to hold her, I said yes and handed her over to Tasha who was cooing at her with sweet words. _

"_This cant be, at so young!" Dimitri was so shocked and it showed. _

"_Well im graduating that's something, and we have plans for me to be Lissa's guardian and be a mother." I said harshly, I don't want to be near him! Adrian tightened his grip around me and then spoke calmly and politely to Dimitri, I wasn't paying attention. Dimitri was handsome as ever, his hair was short and his marks showed. He looked less guarded and showed more emotion. Half way through our very acward conversation Kaylee gave a cute little yawn. I sat down and rocked her in my arms till she fell asleep with a binki in her mouth. _

"_She is adorable! Im so happy for you to, you look like amazing parents." Tasha smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and Adrian a hug "Im so happy for you two, it's a difficult situation but I can tell you make it work." _

"_I cant believe you have a child!" apparently Dimitri cant take this in. "A child! At eighteen!" He looked furious. _

"_Were doing great," Adrian again used his calm tone but was furious. Dimitri left me pregnant, Adrian took over. I don't love Dimitri, I love Adrian. Dimitri left me! After that me and Adrian left with our daughter so she can take her nap. "how are you holding up? Seeing Dimitri an all this has happened." Adrian asked as we cuddled on my bed. _

"_it's a shock but that's it. Kind of uncovtable considering were the parents of his child." I snuggled closer to him "I love you, and when you left it was terrible. Losing you it was unbearable." Adrian kissed my head then I lifted my lips to his, the man I love is with me. "As long as I have you I can do anything." he gave me another kiss then cuddled me close, my head rested against his chest and with out realizing it I fell asleep. _

"_wakey, wakey," Adrian came into my dreams "We have dinner with Tasha in an hour and you fell asleep." he laughed. He ended the dream and then woke me up. I decided on taking a bath with Kaylee to save time. "Don't drowned her!" Adrian said as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to perfect his hair, me well I was in the bath holding my four month old baby girl who was giggling and pulling my hair. _

"_Im not going to drowned her!" I acted offended but a laugh slipped out. After the bath I dresses Kaylee in a red dress, digging around under the bathroom sink for her wipes I found an unopened box of tampons, shit when was my last period? It was a few months ago. "Adrian," I choked _

"_Yah?" he was on the bed changing Kaylee's dipper _

"_I think I might be pregnant again," I began to cry "I haven't had my period in like two months." I instantly began to panic, I cant believe I might be pregnant again! Maykaylee is only four months old! This is too soon for another child. Im only eighteen! With a child already! No! no! this cant be! _

* * *

Here's who did what for this chapter:

Me: Dimitri See's Rose

Phoebe: Typed the story :D

Alice: Rose gets pregnate again

Nikki: nothing...

J.J: nothing..

Lacey: nothing...

WE LOVE YOU!


	12. Another one

So um yah heres the newest chapter :):) i hope you like it . if not tell me so i can make it better.

i know we have shitty grammer and spelling, its cause Nikki types it and dosnt fix the grammer were only 15-16 and english isnt our thing haha.

R&R!

* * *

Adrian canceled dinner with Tasha and rushed me to the clinic, I called Lissa asking to come with us. "Rose, when do you think it happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"about um two months or three months ago, I don't remember really, it was the first time me and Adrian had sex since having Maykaylee. So yah about two months ago I think." I tried to stay calm but failed as I began to cry again. "I cant be pregnant again! Im to young for another baby!"

"well ill have you take a simple pregnancy test," she handed me a small box. Lissa came to the bathroom with me.

"Positive," she whispered, "Rose, your pregnant." we both cried then. Adrian held Maykaylee calmly, this is it. Im actually having Adrian's child. Adrian's biological child. Im having another baby.

"so what's the plan? Move to royal court and raise your two kids?" Lissa kissed my head "im here for you no matter what." I dragged myself off the floor and left the clinic.

"Hey, thanks for ditching us at dinner." Christian laughed as we found him walking around with Tasha.

"Im pregnant." I whisper so quietly im not shure if his vampire hearing even heard me.

"Huh?" he asked and I tried to say it again but still to quiet.

"im pregnant!" I scream at the top of my lungs and tiers flow down my cheek. Lissa held me as Christian and Tasha looked astonished.

"but, you just had Maykaylee and your so young!" Tasha looked disappointed.

"So well have two nuggets not. Guess well have to look for a big house." Christian who is the poster child for smartass is trying to cheer me up and lighten the mood. I spent the next day crying in my room. What will happen when I take my trials? Whatever happens, happens, if I miss carry I do. I don't want this baby so soon. Im terrible! Im a terrible mother!

The day of my trials my mom and Abe both showed up which surprised me "So that's my grandbaby," Abe says almost normally but there was some sneer in it.

"Maykaylee Valissa Ivashkov is my baby girls name." I smile, she was in the arms of Adrian.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" His voice boomed so loudly Kaylee flinched.

"What the hell," I ask and look at my mom who only shrugs. They took there seats in the stands and I go the arena. My trials were a blur and I didn't even know it was over till Alberta dragged me away, the second I was out of the field I was pulled away by Lissa and Adrian.

"We have t heal you and the baby," Lissa whispers. They lay me down on a near bye bench and then the both of them place there hands on my torso, there not healing me but my baby, I went through hell out there and they could have been hurt cus I got punched in the gut a lot. After half an hour they were finished, "Well do it again when you for your first ultra sound." Lissa sighed, they both then went to feeders.

Iv gotten a lot of molnija marks, and I mean a lot, but none of them hurt like this promise mark. This is it, im a guardian. Im a mother and a guardian. "Im a guardian!" I squeal as Lissa, Adrian, and my parents approach I scope Kaylee in my arms who was in a great mood.

"Were all packed up and ready to leave this weekend." Adrian said happily, "Iv had a few houses put to the side for you to look over and earn your approval."

"Do you mind if me and your mother get time with our granddaughter while you go to your little parties?" Abe asked I handed him Maykaylee and Adrian gave him the dipper bag. "Well see you tonight for dinner. " him and my mom then left.

"Lets go! Christian is already at a party with Jill so lets go!" Lissa began to pull me away but I soon escaped to go shower and change my cloths.

"Tonight you will get your graduation present when were all together for dinner." Adrian said as we left my room, he gave me a kiss that I melted into right outside our door. "Ok lets go." he smiled and grabbed my hand. "you kicked so much ass in those trials, even Maykaylee was proud, she was screaming the hole time as she watched you." he laughed.

At the party I was given many hugs and congratulations, I was a hero. "You have a license to kill now," Christian laughed he gave me a hug and next to him I found Jill

"Congratulations!" Jill said enviously and began her usual rambling I love so much.

"I put in a recommendation for you," Christian told Eddie "If I try hard enough I can get you as my guardian." he playfully punched eddies arm.

"me, Lissa, Adrian, Maykaylee, Eddie, and Christian, one bit happy family!" I laughed swinging my arms around the two boys shoulder.

"We'll need a big house." Eddie laughed , he had a point. It would be about six people plus my new baby on the way. "One big happy family though." he said happily. We spent the day celebrating dancing and having a blast.

"Dinner with the adults is soon, we should go." Eddie said. Se we left the party to meet up with everyone else we were going to have dinner with, my parents, Eddie's mom, and Tasha. They were all Waiting for us at a private dinning hall that the teachers usually use but tonight we have it to ourselves. Around the table Tasha and Eddie's mom Nicola talking and my parents had there attention on Maykaylee.

" were here!" Christian made our entrance obnoxious as he threw the doors open and yelled really loudly.

"Christian!" Tasha chased "Don't ever do that again!" Christian gave a charming smile and we all sat at the table.

"So Eddie introduce me to your friends." His mom said cheerfully.

"Hi im Rose Hathaway," I introduced myself Eddie looked so embarrassed when I took over he gave me a grateful look, im guessing Eddie is easily embarrassed by him mom. "My boyfriend Adrian Ivshakov," Adrian gave a polite nod towards her then went back to playing with our daughter who sat on his lap. "My best friend who I hope to become guardian for is Vasilisa Dragomir and her Stupid boyfriend Christian Ozera." Lissa shook her hand and Christian gave a nod.

"What are your plans now that your graduated?" Tasha asked, particularly to Christian.

"Move to the royal court in a really big house for all of use and um yah live life, we aren't going to collage till Maykaylee is older," Christian picked at the food on his plate.

"so next year?" Tasha kept pushing at her nephew, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe when Maykaylee is one or so well go to collage I just want to spend some time with her before we go." I said with a laugh, after that we changed the topic and dinner came to an end. "Ill see you when you arrive to the court." My mom kissed my cheek goodbye.

"My darling daughter I wish you well don't cause to much trouble at court." Abe gave me a hug then left with my mom. Back in my room boxes were pilled up everywhere, it was Thursday and were leavening Friday night and arriving g to court early Saturday morning look around at the houses Adrian picked, choose one and get settled in by noon ish.

"Hey im going to go talk To the guys real quick ill be back." Adrian said giving me a kiss then left, Maykaylee was asleep so I laid on my bed and looked through my digital camera, we have so many pictures of everything, when we move into our house I want to get them framed.

Someone knocked on my door, I expected it to be maybe Lissa or someone but no it was of all people Dimitri. "Rose, we need to talk." He said in such a serious tone, as if he was like the old Dimitri.

"About?" I ask skeptically, I let him in and walking past a mirror I see I do have a tiny bump very very small but its there.

"Well for one you have a child, that cant be Adrian's. I did some research and its possible. Rose Maykaylee is my child isn't she?" Dimitri looked so pained and so week. No he cant know Maykaylee is his child! She's mine and Adrian's not his! "I can tell your pregnant again, the baby bump is showing in that top." I quickly cover my stomach with my arms, im in a tight tank top so yah it does show. "Give me Maykaylee and ill take care of her and you can have this child. don't make this difficult just give me Maykaylee." Is he serious! He wants Maykaylee!

* * *

Me: uploded it,

Phoebe: nothing!

Alice: thank her for dimitri finding out about the baby

Nikki: typed the story

J.J: nothing

Lacey: nothing


	13. My Little Dhampir

i (leah) love this chapter cus its so cute!

R&R tell us what you think!

* * *

I laughed at him "I cant believe you think Maykaylee is yours." I glared at him "Why are you doing this? Trying to ruin my family? Im doing perfectly fine with out you."

"Maykaylee isn't Adrian's child, it doesn't add up!" His voice was rising.

"Cus at a party I got drunk and slept with him!" I yelled "I never told you I had sex with him, it was after my first time with you, literally. A week after doing it with you I had drunk sex with Adrian." Dimitri looked so hurt.

"You cheated on me?" he whispered, I gave another harsh laugh. I wasn't mad at him, actually im fucking scared. He guessed it! He guessed Maykaylee is his child, but I cant let him know it and try and take her away.

"We weren't together in the first place. I loved you yes and you loved me but that was in the past, I love Adrian, more than anything except Kaylee. Dimitri I don't know why your doing this but you look like a fool because Maykaylee is not you child." I hissed at him just then Adrian walked in.

"Hey babe im ho-" He stopped talking once he saw Dimitri

"Dimitri is leavening." I said, Dimitri nodded and left. This is the first time iv ever seen him look so pained and miserable. When Dimitri closed the door behind him I collapsed into Adrian's arms and told him everything that happened Adrian held me and comforted me but I could tell that scared him, the idea of Dimitri trying to take Maykaylee if he knew she was his.

"Dimitri cant take Maykaylee, no one will believe that two dhampir's can have kids together." Adrian kissed my head "I wont let him ruin anything, he will never hurt you again. Your mine and ill protect you." He said softly and gave me a kiss.

"How are you so sure?" I asked as he whipped away my tiers. He covered my eyes with one hand and then a few seconds later with his other he grabbed my hand and put something on my finger, "What are you doing?" I laughed as he uncovered my eyes. On my ring finger was the most beautiful ring iv ever seen in my life! It was small with three diamonds, it was angled at the diamonds and so beautiful! I began to tier up again.

"Rose marry me?" He whispered so quietly I barely heard him, I choked out a yes and kissed him with such passion he fell over. "I love you," He whispered "you and Maykaylee are my life."

"And I love you." I kissed him again, he chuckled and pulled off my ring "Hey!"

"look inside," he said, and showed me inside the ring. Engraved into my ring was '_My little dhampir' _I laughed and he put it back on my finger, im getting married! The ring on my middle finger on my other hand was nothing as beautiful as this one and that one was quite pretty, it was a ring Lissa gave me to block her emotions from me.

"im getting married." I whispered.

"Yes, yes you are." he kissed me "Ready to become Miss Ivshakov?" he asked. Rosemarie Ivshakov, it has a ring to it. Ring, there is a freaking engagement ring on my finger! Im getting married! I fell asleep in Adrian's Arms that night, overwhelmingly happy. The next morning Adrian got up early and had guardians take our things and lode up the plane. I didn't get out of bed till noon when Adrian said were annoying the news to our friends.

"bout time you guys showed up." Christian laughed as we approached the table him, Lissa, and Eddie sat. I sat down and put Kaylee in my lay and folded my hands in front of me letting my ring show.

"oh my god!" Lissa and me screamed at the same time, Lissa had her left hand over her right, also showing off a small ring with five small diamonds on it. Lissa also had an engagement ring on!

"What the hell!" I demanded "When did it happ-" Then I realized, Adrian left last night to talk to the guys, him and Christian were planning on proposing.

"When's the weddings?" Eddie asked I gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"After the baby is born," I said quietly.

"Baby?" Eddie asked "Your pregnate again?" He looked as shocked as everyone else who has found out.

"What!" A voice behind us yelled. Oh shit balls. Its my parents.

"Adrian called Abe last night and so today we come saying he had a surprize for us! I never expected this!" She yelled. I held up my hand and showed her my finger. "Your getting married?" she said quietly, I nodded. She grabbed Abe's arm and stormed off. My mom is pissed. My dad threw me a wink over his shoulder. At least he's ok with it.

"Wow," Eddie breathed "That's….wow" I laughed and he stood up "Give me a hug!" he insisted, laughing I handed Kaylee over to Adrian and got up and gave Eddie a hug. "It will be ok, at the court well be fine. Two kids wont be that bad." He hugged me tightly and let me go. "We have four hours till we leave, what should we do?" he asked. We decided on taking one last walk around the school, on our walk around the middle school campus we ran into Jill.

"Oh! Hi!" she said. "You guys are leavening that's so sad."

"Don't worry Jill Well visit and when you graduate you can see us at the court." He laughed. we all gave hugs goodbye to Jill and were on our way.

We boarded the plane, as we took off I looked out the window and couldn't help feel kinda sad. No more school, no more fun, im a guardian and Lissa's life is in my hands. One mistake, one fumble, one hesitation, I could lose her forever. I also have Kaylee to worry about, who of course is crying! She's such a daddies girl cus while I held her she kept crying but Adrian calmed her down quickly, its cute watching Adrian hold her and kiss her and look at her with such love. Adrian is a great father, better than his. He still drinks but just enough to chase the chill of spirit away, he doesn't smoke at all not cus of me but because of Maykaylee, he's afraid hell give her second hand smoke.

We landed at the moroi royal court, we haven't been here since victors trial, at least were here for something good. It was early in the morning so Adrian showed us the five houses he Chose for us to look at, there were all amazing but there was only one that seemed big enough for us all, a Seven bed roomed house in the middle of the court which was so big it was crazy and completely perfect for us all. Adrian made one call and next thing I know five inertial designers came to our help with boxes of magazines for us to decorate our new home.

"Oh I want this!" Lissa kept saying over and over again while looking at things to decorate the place, and it took Four grueling hours to get everything picked out, we didn't go over the top but we did do a lot.

It took a week or so for us to get settled here, Me and Eddie got night jobs working as guards, so during the day I watch Kaylee. Adrian and Lissa do a lot of royal crap like sitting in meeting and well I don't know really but they make money. Christian is a private tutor to some kids at the court and teaches fire magic (to there standards not his rebellious offensive magic). When we told Adrian's parents I was pregnant again and were getting married his mom was surprisingly happy but his dad was furious and Tatiana bitched him out, she was even supportive of us and she was even supportive of Lissa and Christian.

"Ok im showing a lot!' I said to Lissa one day as we sat in a café "Im 16 weeks along but look a lot less!" I rubbed my baby belly.

"Wanna go to the clinic? We can get you an ultra sound? You should even be able to find out the gender of the little one." finishing my salad we left and headed to the clinic, "So any baby name ideas?"

"Zechariah for a boy and Abigail for a girl," I told her "I also like Aleczander for a boy."

"Hello guardian Hathaway, princesses." The doctor at the clinic greeted us "You looking quite big Rose, " She pointed out

"That's what I came to ask about, im 16 weeks along but seems much more."

"Well lets get you in an ultra sound room and see what's going on in there." she smiled and lead us to an empty room. "How is Maykaylee doing?" she asked.

"Quite well, teething is a pain to deal with but im doing it." I smiled at her, I layed on the table and pulled my shirt up, this is my first ultra sound oddly she did her thing and after a while she looked shocked "Well, well." she laughed,

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked

"No everything is fine." she focused on the monitor "Your pregnant with twins rose," she laughed. Twins! Oh shit.

* * *

Lissa's and Rose's rings will be on my profile along with the dresses (idk if i told you we put em up on my profile)

for this chapter Only two of us did it, me and Alice! she made it so dimitri dosnt actually find out, i decited on adrian proposing and finding there rings. and um yah haha


	14. You left, shes mine

"Twins," I breathed "Twins, are you sure? Positive!" I cant have twins! I cant be a mother of three at 18! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Yah im positive, two heart beats, two babies, two boys." she laughed and cleaned me off.

"Boys? Im having two twin boys?" this is to fast. A baby at 18, now two babies again! Two boys.

"Any names?" she asked me.

"Aleczander and Zechariah." I said numbly sitting up.

"Thank you so much," Lissa said in a rush and grabbed my arm "Come on we have to catch Adrian before his meeting!" Lissa dragged me out of the clinic and we went to the Ivshakov business room where Adrian and other Ivshakov family members were.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Adrian asked he walked up and gave me a kiss.

"I went to the doctors and got an ultra sound." I told him my voice shaking.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked.

"Im having twins," I tell him "Boy's." it takes a minute for the news to sink in.

"So im having two boys?" he smiled and kissed my belly "Call Naomi and start decorating and ill be home right after the meeting." he kissed me goodbye and me and Lissa left. Naomi is our decorator and will help up decorate for the twins.

"Twins!" Christian yelled "Great so three hellings running around here! One is bad enough!" he huffs, he has a point Kaylee is getting into everything now and is also fussy a lot due to teething. "Twin boys, ug!" I call Naomi and we get down to work in the big bedroom we saved for the baby…babies.

"What colors you going for?" she asked me.

"Well Maykaylee room is like a princesses so have the boy's room be boyish. Blues and greens no black though. And just like that she transformed the room into a masterpiece for two within two weeks.

"Zech and Alec." My mom said "Nice names. Guardian names." she laughed, she was right, my kids will be amazing guardians like me. The days go by and I seem to get bigger and bigger. Ug the stretch marks! I hate them!

Im seven months along, Maykaylee is ten months old now and a little terror! She's crawling everywhere and getting into everything! "Ow, ow, ow! Shit!" I cursed as me and Adrian where playing with Maykaylee in her room "Ow!" I cried out. Kaylee looked at me skeptically. "Adrian im going into labor!" I cried out, I recognize the pains. Im seven months, to early. Everything will be fine, Maykaylee was. Because im so big I now use a golf cart to get far places and the clinic is far. Adrian took me while Lissa watched Kaylee.

At the hospital they were ready for me, "Deep breaths," Adrian reminded me when a contraction came. Him, Lissa, Adrian's mom, and my mom where in the room with me.

Fifteen miserable hours later I got a C-section. Zechariah was first, then Aleczander. I held my two babies in both arms crying. Everyone was crying. But then they were taken from me, I yelled at them demanding they tell me what there doing. My babies are sick. "dhampir babies may be born early but there not as healthy as Maykaylee was, they need to stay in the hospital for a while." My mom told me. I cried, panicked, my babies aren't healthy.

"Its not your fault," the nurse told me "they aren't sick, nothing is wrong, there just small and we wont to keep them here to make sure there ok to go home." she told me. After four days from healing I was discharged, with out my babies. I went home to put the gifts I got away and we went back to the hospital to stay with my babies, Lissa stayed home with Kaylee. One day we bring Kaylee in to see the babies.

"you baby brothers," Adrian tells her I hold them both, and ever so gently she kissed both there heads. I tier up and Adrian laughs. She kissed them! So cute!

"You can take them home," the nurse comes in the room. "They are well enough to take home." finally! I can take my babies home. I called Lissa and she brings over a car with a car seat for Kaylee and two carriers for the twins.

"Im so excited there home now!" Lissa giggled, she carried Kaylee in while Adrian grabbed Zech and Christian came out to grab Alec.

"Lots of crying now." Christian mumbled but was smiling.

"Two more month till Kaylee is one!" Lissa was still using her giggly voice. Oh wow! Two months and my baby will be one. One years old, one year since I had her. My days are about to get two times more difficult, my nights are spent working, my days are spent being a mom now I have to take time off work and take care of the twins. Adrian has a lot to do now being involved with the royals and all, he's almost never home. This will be so hard. "I got a meeting!" Lissa said one morning running around the living room in one heal "but I don't know what to wear." one heal and a tank top with no pants on.

" just wear nice pants and a nice shirt." I tell her as I bottle feed the twins. They looks so alike Adrian put names on the cribs so I wake up knowing which is which and we dress them differently. Today Zech is in a blue onesise and Alec is in a green one. "Phone!" I yell but Lissa is long gone getting ready so I get it. "Hello?"

"Hey, rose?" the voice asked "Its me Dimitri."

"Yes?" I asked biting my tong from making rude comments.

"I know Maykaylee is mine."

"why are you hung up on that?" I demanded

"Because that's my child! I love you still, I always will, ill never stop loving you! And that's our child! Ours! Not Adrian's! I heard you have twins, you have two of his kids, just give me Maykaylee. I deserve to see my child!" he yelled so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Ill take her if you don't give her to me, because she is my child. We may be dhampirs but a DNA test can prove she is mine, and ill take custody of her and ill have her!"

"She's not yours!" I screamed back causing the twins to cry "she is Adrian's child. Maykaylee Ivshakov!"

"Fine have it your way, ill go to court and make them have her take a DNA test, and ill prove im the father, and you'll never see her again!"

"Why are you doing this!" I screamed

"Because iv always wanted a child! Your keeping what iv always wanted away from me! And I love you! I love you so much it hurts and you go to that good for nothing Ivshakov!" he yelled back, Dimitri wanted kids?

"You left me!" I screamed, still ignoring my screaming infants

"Because I didn't know you had my child!"

"Well you left us, me and Maykaylee. You lost your chance with Maykaylee. Go have a child with Tasha she likes you!"

"You don't get it rose I still love you," He screamed it so loudly I bet Lissa heard him.

"I love Adrian!"

"No you don't! you still love me!" he sounded so desperate, does he really love me that much…do I still love him? No I don't! I love Adrian. Though I did get pregnant from when he used me as a bloodwhore "I don't love you. I love Maykaylee, and my two sons, and my fiancé. Im going to married Adrian and you will never contact me again."

"Yes I will, through the court, you don't deserve Maykaylee, ill take her from you." he growled and I hung up. Crying I ran over to comfort my crying babies.

"Sh sh sh" I cooed "its ok, its ok." I calm Zech dosn then Alec calms down, im still crying when Lissa come back with Maykaylee, I tell her everything that happened. I tell her the truth, about the love me and Dimitri once shared and how Maykaylee is his child.

"Dimitri being the father will change nothing. For all I care he isn't the father, Adrian is! He was there from day one when Dimitri left." she said holding me close. "Dimitri can take you to court and thell laugh him out of the place, because your engaged to the queen's great nephew and when trys to take his daughter they will stop him. Dimitri cant take her from you." Lissa kisses my head then leaves for her meeting. Im home alone with the three kids for another hour till Eddie comes home.

"I Love you," I say pulling Maykaylee onto my lap. I gave her a kiss and held her close. Shes my baby.


	15. He wont win

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS EW NEED/WANT REVIEWS.

Tell us what you want to see in our story! What do you want to happen with dimitri? tell us tell us tell us! whats tashas roll in all this? aw come one i know you guys have some nice ideas. maby a time skip into the feature? Tell us what YOU want and we will do it!

Sneek peek at Feature fan fics i wil be makeing! at the end of the chapter read our ideas for more fan fics for Vampire Acadimy.

We love you all please leave reviews or we will be sad! :( :)

* * *

"Mail!" Eddie yells and throws a pile of envelopes on the coffee table and sits on the couch next to me.

"Rose," Adrian says slowly reading a letter. "look," he holds it towards me so I can read it,

"your fucking joking!" I stand up and rip the paper from his hand. "Dimitri did, he actually did it!" I yell. Iv been summoned to appear in court. "He's going to try and take Maykaylee." I breathed and fall back onto the couch .

"He wont win, He's a single guardian to Tasha an Ozera-no offence Christian- who know one liked due to her family history." Adrian tells me "And to the court when they look at parents they look at Money which we have plenty of, where Dimitri is out in the human world. In history a baby born through two dhampirs has happened so they will consider the fact she is his child, but its rare, as rare as the bond you and Lissa share. More rare than spirit." he sits next to me and holds me.

"We wont let him take Maykaylee, two months till she turns one, the court date is set in two weeks, its very hard to take a infant from her mother at such a young age unless we know for a fact you are a bad mother, which your not." Eddie says. He had a point, what's Dimitri' reason to take me to court? What did he tell them about me? This will hurt him more than me because when I got pregnant I was underage.

"Hurts him more than you," Lissa said as if she was reading my mind. "He took advantage of his student. So lets do this cus he wont win, lets go to court they'll just laugh him out." and we did, two weeks later we flew out to a Royal court that deals with dhampir's.

In the court room Adrian and the others are sitting in the front row behind me, the twins asleep in carries and Kaylee sitting on Adrian's lap. He kissing her cheek and tickling her while she giggles her little heart out. "Have fun while you can," Dimitri says from his desk, "Cus after I win this you will never see her again," He's threatening.

"And after I win you never see any of us again," Christians "You fucking psycho not even my aunt will want you after this!" go Christian! Yah you tell him! I laugh to myself then the judged calls the court. Adrian quiets down Maykaylee and we begin.

"defendant please rise," she says and I stand up. "State your name."

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I reply.

"And your daughters name." she doesn't even look up from her desk while asking.

"Maykaylee Ivshakov."

"Who's name is written on the birth certificate for her father?"

"Adrian Ivshakov."

"Who has raised this child?"

"Me and Adrian Ivshakov."

"Ok you may sit now." she gestures her hand for me to sit. Then she has Dimitri stand and asks his name, Why he wants Maykaylee, and some other basic questions.

"She is my daughter, Rose never told me, so I had no chance to take care of her. I want a chance now to take care of her. I want to be apart of my daughters life." Dimitri says trying to sound like he is the victim "Rose has three kids and is only eighteen, I know her very well and she's not responsible enough, with her twin boys she will not be able to care for Maykaylee as well as she needs to because she puts all her time into the new babies."

"I understand what your trying to say," the judge said, "But lets call up some people to speak on behalf of Rosemarie." she called Lissa to the speak.

"Rose is an amazing mother to all three of her children, she never leaves Maykaylee alone to go to the twins, she will bring Maykaylee to the twins' room to teach her those are her brothers and its quite amazing, usually babies are jealousy when a new one comes but Maykaylee is taking it quite well. She is never alone, her father Adrian loves her to death." and it went on, Eddie was next, then Christian, and then Adrian.

"I love my daughter. She is my daughter. I was there when she was born, I was there when she began to crawl and im helping her walk now. Her being Dimitri's biological daughter is meaningless to be cus she's my daughter just like my sons are my sons. She my oldest child and will always love her," Adrian spoke with such love, he didn't look at me or Dimitri or the judge but Maykaylee who was asleep on eddies lap.

"So her not being biologically yours doesn't affect your relationship with her?" she asked.

"not at all, because for all I know she is my daughter." he looked at Dimitri then "I have been in her life from day one, when rose was in class I watched her and spent time with her, sure I had help from my mother but I did all the work."

"Lord Ivshakov, is it true you drink and smoke?" uh oh

"I quit smoking the day I found out Rose was pregnant, I haven't touched one since. And yes I do drink, it's the most effective way for me to stay sane and also touch my magic."

"ok you may go now," she said. "Rose, you are bonded with princesses Vasilissa is that correct?" I confirmed her question "And from my report, being bonded to her can cause a lot of terrible side effects to you."

"Well you see, on my right hand I wear two silver rings and a silver charm bracelet. They are charmed to keep me and the princess separated from the bond, I can still do some minor stuff but I don't take the darkness from her, I don't go into her mind anymore. Im cut of from her. So yes that it true but the bond is on hold." I tell her and hold up my right hand.

"so the bond does not affect you anymore in any serious way?"

"no." I said confidently. She then called the case to an end. I go and sit by my friends, Kaylee is still sleeping but I gently kiss her head and then my boys.

"what do you think will happen?" Lissa asks I shrugged.

"Hopefully shell see there is no need for Dimitri to have Maykaylee." I say. Twenty minutes she announces.

"Custody for Maykaylee Valissa Ivshakov has been denied." she says and dismisses us. I run into Adrian's arms.

"I will get Maykaylee, one way or another ill have her!" Dimitri said as him and Tasha walked past us.

"Tasha you cant be supporting this!" Christian yelled.

"He has a right to his daughter, and I do also believe rose is not fit to be a mother and I do believe with the twins she's neglect her daughter. So yes I will help Dimka get his daughter." Tasha said, Christian looked shocked and pissed off.

"I cant believe you! Rose is doing great with her kids!" Christian then stormed out of the room, we followed him. Outside we put the kids in strollers and went out into the parking garage to go back home.

"This is so crazy," Lissa mumbled. She was right this is so crazy.

"Im go throw something away," I tell them and with Kaylee I walk over the trash can to throw away some trash. "mommy loves you." I cooed, just then a car came speeding around the corner, right towards me and Kaylee.

_crash! _

_screaming_

_Crying_

_Kaylee….oh no she's hurt!_

"_just hold on, your going to be ok, stay awake." Adrian begged me but darkness took over. _

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter!

Reviews are needed! tell us what you want and we will do it! hell yah!

now people here are some sneek peeks at our Feature Fan fics we will be makeing! vote on which one you want to be wirtten first!

Fanfic 1: It's been to long-

"Dont ever forget me," he says "I will allways love you, ill be back soon i promis!" Dimitri left, but is now back after eight years. what happens when rose dosnt keep her promis to wait for him? AdrianxRose story. "Dimitri its been eight years," i tell him "I couldnt keep waiting. im sorry i love Adrian now." i let go of his hand. he says he still loves me even after all this time, but i dont love him, i love Adrian. Dimitri will fight for rose even if it means destorying the family her and Adrian have together.

warning this next fanfic has spoilers from Last Sacrafice

Fanfic 2: Little Dragomirs-

Lissa is Queen, Jill is princesse. Everyone wants Jill dead so Lissa loses her place at throne. "Only one way to fix things," Adrian laughs. "Little Dragomirs, because if one of you has kids then If something happens to Jailbait here then Lissa is still queen no matter what." me and Jill just stand there amazed he would say such a thing. "Ok ill do it." she says "If it means keeping my sister Queen then ill do. ill have kids." Shes only 15!

Fanfic 3: I Love you.

Adrian needed a happy ending so here it is. Its been four weeks sence Rose left Adrian for Dimitri, When Jill introduces a new freind to them who is also a spirit user Adrian finds himself haveing feelings for her hes never felt before. not with Rose not with no one. Is she his balance?

Leave a Review, TEll us what you want to happen in next Chapters of Moveing On and also say what Fanfic you want us to do next! Reviews please we want them! they make our day compleat :)


	16. Randomness

Blaaa i want Reviews becuase well they make me happy :)

i did this chapter myself, so it sucks.

yah...

* * *

I open my eyes to a boring white ceiling. "She's awake!" Lissa says. Turning my head I see her sitting next to me concerned flowing through the bond.

"How's Kaylee?" my voice was rough.

"She's fine, we healed her and you, but the doctor drugged you so your kinda out of it." Adrian said grabbing my hand and kissing It. "You and Kaylee are fine." he looked away

"What? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up, I ignored the fact my head was spinning.

"It was Tasha who tried to hurt you and Maykaylee. When she drove off we say her behind the wheel." Adrian whispered, Tasha. That fucking bitch.

Just then I got a call on my phone. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" I answered

"Listen closely and don't talk. Just listen." it was a woman's voice "I was trying to kill you not the baby. I wasn't that baby, me and Dimitri have tried having kids but I cant get pregnant! You have two more kids so just give me Maykaylee! I cant have a baby! I want a baby! Why do you get to have a baby! You have three kids you ungrateful bitch." it was Tasha, quickly put it on speaker "Weather I have to take her or kill you I will have her! I want children with Dimitri but its not happening, when I found out she was his child it was like a sign that she was meant to be mine. So give up Maykaylee or ill kill you both. If I cant have a baby no one can!" she then hung up.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked.

"Tasha," I whispered "Tasha wants kids with Dimitri but she isn't getting pregnant so when she found out Dimitri had a child she though it was a sign. She's trying to take Maykaylee." I sobbed. Me and my daughters life is at stake.

"I bet she's blackmailing Dimitri because even if he doesn't love you anymore he still cares about you and Maykaylee because she is his child and Tasha can harm you if she try's so I mean." I don't know what Lissa was trying to say but I get the gist. Tasha wants my baby, shell kill me for her, and if she doesn't get her. Shell kill us both. And I know she can if she try's. We sat in silence for a while, me, Lissa, and Adrian till Christian walked in with the twins.

"Hey Doc gave to ok for you to leave rose," he said so I crawled out of the bed and we drove to the airport and we were flying back to the Royal court. It was a terrible flight, the kids kept crying and I had a terrible head ach like I always get when flying.

"Hey baby, its ok, well be fine. Tasha wont do anything she's all talk." Adrian whispered and giving me a kiss.

"A month and a half till She is one, I cant believe she's going to be one." I laughed sadly "Our baby girl is growing up."

"She sure is." He kissed me again. we just say there, lips pressed together, I found comfort in this, melting into the kiss. He lifts up my right hand and kisses our engagement ring "I love you," he tells me.

"And I love you." I kiss him one more time before asking "When are we going to get married?"

"How about in five months, the twins will be older and Kaylee will be one and a half." he says "It will be perfect. A bit wedding, you in a magnificent White wedding dress. Our daughter in a flower girl gown, our son's in suits. Our closest friends there." Adrian's eyes looked so faraway, he's dreaming of our wedding day.

"sounds wonderful," I cuddled up beside Adrian he played with my ring until I fell asleep in his arms. We woke up shortly after due to the twins crying. When we landed we all went straight to the living room and moved the coffee table that was in the middle of the room, gathering all the blankets and pillows we made a giant bed, calling over Mia we did what we loved to do. Cuddle up and watch movies. Mia hasn't meet my kids yet and didn't even know I had any. Boy was she surprised.

"who are the babies?" she asked when she arrived in the dress code-favorite Pj's.

"Mine," I say happily, I wasn't holding any of my children, Eddie was currently Dressing Zech in Pj's and Christian dresses Alec, Lissa answered the door holding Kaylee.

"Holy crap!" Mia yelled, we all laughed at her "All three of them? How old are they!"

"Maykaylee is one in a month and a half. The twins, Aleczander and Zechariah are two months in about a week." Mia looked as if we just hit her she was so shocked.

"I would have never guessed." she gasped, she reached into her bag "I brought popcorn though." she pulled out some popcorn bags.

"Lets get to it!" Lissa says, handing mia Kaylee lissa rushes off to the kitched to make the pop corn. We watched Disney classic movies, starting with the little mermaid, then beauty and the beast. And so on. Through the third movie I could see Eddies arm around Mia, looks like they have a thing going on. We put the twins in the nearest room by us which was Eddies and keeps a monitor with us for when they cried which happened often.

"I got them," I say as they began to cry again. In the room I breast feed both the twins, Adrian comes in shorts after.

"We need to get that fixed," he laughed looking down my shirt was pulled up revealing my very ugly stomach, it has a C-section scar and terrible stretch marks. I looked so terrible I felt like crying every time I say my stomach, I never let Adrian see my naked anymore, with my hands full I wasn't able to pull my shirt down. "its ok sweaty we'll get that fixed, of you want ill get you a tummy tuck?" He asked, that didn't sound like a bad idea, getting rid of my stretch marks and unpleasant extra skin.

"Id love that," I smiled "But I want to keep my C-section scar. don't ask why but I want it,"

"Ok, well how about in June well get it done? Right before summer starts." he came over and kissed my head and pulled my shirt down, then kissed the twins, there eyes were opened and looking right at Adrian, the three shared Amazing green eyes I love so much. I decided to grab a blanket and feed the twins out in the living room.

"they are just too cute!" Mia giggles holding Alec. I had Zech, holding him and playing with him as he gives me heart melting toothless smiles. They are a month and a half but maturing much faster than Maykaylee did even though they weren't as healthy as her at birth. "Three kids at eighteen, wow that's crazy!"

"Im nineteen soon!" I defended myself.

"Im already nineteen." Christian said sticking his tong out at me.

"And me!" Eddie added in.

"Im 22, you guys make me feel old!" Adrian sighs, we laughed at him of course cus he's as immature as us. "Three kids at 22, wow I cant believe it." he laughed.

"At least your not almost nineteen!" I yell at him.

"Im the youngest out of you all! Im seventeen." Mia huffs. "I graduate in five months though." Mia laughs and kisses Alec's cheek "Rose who knew you would have such cute babies!"

"Hey what's that support to mean!" I yell out. "holy crap look at the time." I say looking at the clock, it was eleven at night "Kids need to go to bed."

"Ok lets go Kaylee time to go to bed," Christian stood up holding Maykaylee and handed her to Adrian,

"Ill bring Alec, I wanna see there room." Mia says, we carry the kids up stares there room, in the twins room we feed them one last time before bed then set them in there cribs. "Holy crap!" Mia yels when we walk into Kaylee's room "You guys went all out didn't you." she walked in and looked around "its beautiful," the room was Green, black, and white, with Zebra stripe patters.

"Thanks, Lissa did it herself. I think she went overboard but its beautiful and will last a long time." I say "Now baby girl time for bed!" I set her down in her crib, she gives a small yawn and lays down with her bottle. The three of us go back down stares where the others are watching TV.

The next day Went by, I took care of the kids while Adrian was at work, then at lunch id go ad see him, then at night he would come home and id go to work. The next morning we hall have breakfast together, Mia comes over a lot to help me with the kids. that's how the days go bye. Same thing every day. I don't feel like a guardian until I go out and patrol but that's not anything either. "Little brat!" I yell at Kaylee, every since she started walking she's been pure hell, I cant keep her out of anything, so we put up little Gates in fount of every door way and locks on cupboards. It took a week for us to baby proof the house. Picking up my little helling I set her on the couch next to her brother, getting back on my laptop I go back to Instant Messaging Lissa who is in a meeting.

_tomorrow is her birthday I have everything for it in my closet, well wake up very early tomorrow and decorate the place, I sent invitations to everyone. _

Lissa typed, I cant believe it my Baby girl is going to be one years old. Its been months since Tasha has tried anything, probably plotting her evil plans, but whatever, we can take her. But forget Tasha and her bitchyness, my baby girl is going to be one! The twins are three months old and I remember when Maykaylee was that old. Im such a mom.


	17. One years old

Heya people its me, yet another new chapter.

we added a twist, i hope you dont hate it

R&R tell us what you think of this chapter and what to do next!

we would love to know what you want to happen next so please do tell

* * *

Waking up at eight in the morning was nothing to me anymore, but considering the twins didn't sleep well last night, I was exhausted. "How many people will be here?" Eddie asked as he set up the tables outside, it was summer so the party is outside.

"My and Adrian's parents, Meredith said she can come and is bringing her baby cousins to play with Kaylee. Some of Adrian's family and younger relatives. A total of eleven kids and well fourteen adults." I tell him, it's a big party, Adrian invited some younger kids who live here at court to come so Kaylee can make some friends. We set up tables, pink decorations, and a bouncy house with a slide.

"Party is at noon, its ten now." Christian said, me and Lissa sat at the bottom of one of the bouncy house slides "Should we bring the gifts down?"

"Yah, put together some tables together and start stalking them up." I order the boys. Christian throws some on the table "neatly! Make it look nice!" I yell at him, we went all out getting her gifts, we spent over a hundred dollars on gifts. I went upstairs to get the kids ready.

"happy birthday!" I cooed waking up Kaylee, I dressed her in a pink dress covered in cupcakes, it was a cute dress but not nice and easy for her to play in and get messy. Walking into the twins room i dressed them in matching outfits, Alec had on brown pants, a white onesise and a blue shirt while Zech had the same thing only a white shirt and blue onesise. Carrying the twins downstairs and helping Kaylee crawl down I take them outside where both Adrian and my parents are waiting. "Birthday girl is ready!" I announce.

"Oh doesn't she look adorable!" I didn't realize it but Tatiana was also here. "You did an exalant job decorating." Whoa did Tatiana just complement me? I se the twins down into bouncers we set up for them.

"Aunt Tatiana!" Adrian says, he walked out holding Kaylee's cake. He set it down and gave his aunt a hug. One by one people showed up, I never realized there were so many young kids at the court. A long table was pilled with baby snack and adult snacks, little kids ran around giggling and having fun on the toys we set up.

"I never thought id see the day where You are throwing a birthday party for your daughter." My mom laughed and gave me a hug.

"I am equally shocked to see my son transform so much," Danielle laughed and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Singing happy birthday to my daughter was great, Me and Adrian helped her blow out the candiel, we got her a special cake to eat for herself and Christian did what I never expected him to do. Turning my back for five minutes I come back to everyone laughing and Kaylee giggling. Head to toe she was covered in cake and frosting.

"Ok," I breathed out trying to control my temper "Im trying hard not to kill you right now. So how about this, you get to give her a bath afterwards you stupid Fart face!" I yelled, yah I said fart face, I didn't want to cuss in front of all the kids.

"What no fair! I only put it on her nose and cheeks, Eddie got her to do It herself, he taught her it!" Christian yelled. Picking up two cupcakes I shoved it in there faces. Everyone cracked up laughing, Next thing I know Mia is kissing Eddie, and there flirting.

"Look at those two, its so cute!" Lissa gushed, the rest of the day Mia and Eddie were all over each other. The party was amazing, both me and Adrian's parents brought a ton of parents for Kaylee. She is one spoiled little girl.

Iv never seen Maykaylee smile as much as she did when opening her gifts. She got all her favorite toys and all I can say is "This will make her room much more difficult to keep clean," I mumble, Adrian laughs and wraps his arms around me. At the end of the party and everyone left we were all so exhausted. My parents stayed to spend some time with us before they have to leave.

"Rose!" Christian choked out, he was standing at the table he was supost to be cleening holding his phone. "Read this," He tossed me his phone, there was a text message.

_my darling nephew I wanted to tell you…im pregnant! Im senting this message from a desposable phone Dimitri perchased. I wanted to tell you that what me and Dimitri are doing is not our choice, Dimitri does love Rose but not like he use to. Queen Tatiana is furious that her nephew is with a dhampir and ad dhapir children. She blackmailed us into trying to take Maykaylee. She wants to get rid of Rose and her three beautifull children. Please tell rose we are so very sorry for the pain we caused her and warn her Tatiana is after her family. Don't let anything happen to your friends and there family. They wound try to help you if anything like ths happened. don't let Kaylee be alone with the queen because she will be in danger! _

_I dropped the phone and ran, Kaylee was playing on the slide, Tatiana was still here. Running into one of the bouncy houses I heard a scream. Kaylee is screaming. "Stop!" I screamed, Tatiana was deflating one of the bouncy houses Kaylee was in "Get away from her now!" I screamed at her. The screams stopped. _

"_Oh my rose, it looks like something happened to the bouncy house," Tatiana pretended to sound panicked but I can here the smugness in her voice. _

"_Bull fucking shit!" I scream at her again, running to the deflated bouncy house I ripped it apart and pulled out unconscious Maykaylee, she was still breathing thank god. "Stay away from me and my family." I hissed at her, just then the others showed up. _

"_How could you!" Adrian yelled, my mom and Abe where holding the twins while Adrian stormed up to his aunt. Furious. "My daughter! You did this! to my daughter!" _

"_She's not your daughter, she is a freak born from two dhampirs! She's a freak!" Tatiana yelled back "I love you boy but I wont allow you to marry a bloodwhore and have dhampir children. Your royal, marry a royal and have royal children! I wont accept you being with a dhampir bloodwhore, she's not even from a royal moroi, she's just a filthy bitch!" just then Adrian reached out and slapped her. _

"_Adrian!" his mom screamed out, aunt or not he did just slap the queen. _

"_Don't worry Danielle I wont punish your son, but I will say this. Watch out, your 'family' isn't safe." Tatiana turned and left. Tatiana is trying to kill me and my kids. "Adrian this if for the best. Rose either leave now with those kids and never come back or I will have you and the three darling children killed." she spoke so casually I wanted to rip her throat out. _

"_Im not going anywhere." Tatiana turned to leave and over her shoulder she threw _

"_Then you and your children are not safe here." Tatiana really does hate me. Fucking psycho! _

* * *

Im makeing another Fanfic called: Fogetting and the Future its an AdrianxRose fan fic in a way its Set after frost bite, The gang goes to a party, Rose drounds her feelings about what happend to mayson with alcohal and ends up sleeping with Adrian, she gets pregnate and thats all im going to tell. it will me rated M for lemon with Rose and Adrian. teeheheh


	18. Ugh

Ip sorry I haven't updated in so long, iv been so busy but I promise I will get the next chapter up soon! The next chapter will probably suck imp sorry but im in the process of getting a job! Im 15 haha so its bout time I get one.

I love you all thanks for all your reviews. Hathaway96 I really appreciated your reviews they made me very happy :D:D Fern Hathaway you rock! Teehehe~


	19. end it all

I am ending this story! BUT i am making a new story alot like this with Rose and Adrian so...yeah...same concept but not so out of control because this story was written by MANY diffrent people. from now on its only me doing the stories. im sorry if you wanted me to continue but i will be makeing a new story with maykaylee and the twin boys.


End file.
